Mariah's Secret
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Algo impresionante a sucedido; los All Starz ganan con facilidad contra los Majestics en un torneo en Australia siendo Emily la única en participar sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a los Bladebreakers quienes pasan por numerosos problemas que ponen a prueba su unión, ¿qué hizo?/—Mao-chan, le enseñó esa técnica—informó una ebria Hilary; eso había llamando la atención Kai. Oh, no.


_[Two-Shot]_

**Mariah's Secret**

• **Kai H. & C. Mariah •**

**S**ummary: Algo impresionante a sucedido; los All Starz ganan con facilidad contra los Majestics en un torneo en Australia siendo Emily la única en participar sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a los Bladebreakers quienes pasan por numerosos problemas que ponen a prueba su unión, ¿qué hizo?/—_Mao-chan_, le enseñó esa técnica—informó una ebria Hilary; eso había llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de Kai. Eso no era bueno, pero ¿por qué?

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado.

**N**otas: Quiero aclarar que este fic originalmente era de un solo capítulo, pero al ver lo largo que estaba supuse que era más apropiado dividirlo en **dos** capítulos, por lo que la continuación va a ser la última parte.

Ehm, supuse que debía ponerlo como una disculpa por desaparecerme por mucho tiempo de este lugar; aunque aclaro que no es mi culpa sino de mi maldita musa que viene y se va, cada vez que le reclamo me dice: ¡Vete al diablo ¿tú qué sabes?!

Y sinceramente he pensado en matarla 7.7 pero creo que mejor la dejo así de lo contrarío tendré muchas historias incompletas ¿no creen?

¡Ah! Un detalle.

Este fic está ambientado poco después de la terminación de la segunda temporada, como un Spoiler de la segunda, cuando Hilary se "une" al grupo, por cierto, aclaro que en esa temporada me cae como una patada de mula, demasiado engreída y fastidiosa para mi gusto pero lamentable la necesitaba así que pido que entiendan un poquillo ¿sí?

Bien les dejo leer.

* * *

•—•

* * *

**[Parte 1]**

* * *

—•—

* * *

¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo Emily vencer sola a los Majestics en una batalla en Australia contra unos de los más prestigiosos jugadores de todos los tiempos sin hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo físico o si quiera gritar el nombre de su Bestia Bit?

Jürgens Robert, McGregor Johnny, Polanski Oliver y Giancarlo Enrique; ¡Vencidos por una chica! ¡Por esa niña _engreída_! Por… ¡Emily, la única miembro femenino de los All Starz!

Tyson, Kenny y Max miraron a su alrededor después de 5 min de escuchar al anunciador dando por terminado el combate, Kai y Ray fruncieron el ceño algo confundidos; como el resto del público que no tardó en aplaudir mientras gritaban lo grandiosa que era la gran Emily York; algunos seguían sin parpadear y entre ellos estaban los demás miembros del equipo All Starz que al parecer… no llegaban a una explicación clara del cómo había pasado aquella gran victoria.

Solo 29 minutos y ningún chico del equipo Majestics quiso hablar al respecto ante las cámaras o ante los reporteros por más que éstos insistieron en una respuesta clara de su derrota; que Jürgens Robert no deseara hablar para nada con nadie después de una derrota tan repentina era normal pero ¿En Giancarlo Enrique? ¡Por favor!

Había algo oculto tras esa victoria y los Bladebreakers se encargarían de _analizar_ la situación con mucho **entusiasmo.**

— ¡¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?!—Grito Tyson aventando la décima lata de refresco a la pared del hotel en donde estaban hospedados.

— Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos—contestó Ray preocupado. No sabía lo que había pasado en esas batallas… y de sólo tratar de encontrar algo lógico que mostrará que no sabía sido más que una trampa o algo preparado para alguna ridícula promoción o así suspiro echándose al sofá dándose cuenta que a su lado estaba Kai con esa mirada tan serena como siempre—. ¿Tu qué opinas Kai?

Kai gruño dando a entender que no tenía nada que decir al respecto, sus ojos se posaron en la mesilla de madera que servía como un apoyo para los vasos llenos de jugo de naranja; él era listo, pero no encontraba nada coherente que lo llevara a una explicación del cómo Emily pudo vencer en menos de media hora a uno de los equipos de Bley más fuertes del mundo. No dudaba de las capacidades de la York pero… El tiempo y la facilidad con la que logró sus victorias era el punto a resolver.

— Esto es una mierda—murmuro Max frustrado mientras echaba una mirada por la ventana. Recordó que había visto a Hilary con aquella amiga de Ray… y Emily, al parecer ellas reían y abrazaban a la peli rosada quién las acompañaba en las risas de alegría. Pero prefirió no hacer mucho caso de ello, eran cosas de chicas y obviamente Hilary y aquella chica felicitaban a Emily por sus grandes victorias. « ¿Cómo fue qué lo hiciste Emily? »

— ¡Yo no sé ustedes pero voy a bajar a cenar!—Grito Tyson de nuevo con la clara intensión de no aguardar resentimiento al ver que todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

— No tan rápido Tyson—habló Kenny haciendo parar al chico de cabello bicolor que no tardó en llegar a la puerta—que no se te olvide contra quiénes vamos a pelear mañana.

— ¿Contra quienes?—Tyson ladeó la cabeza

Ray y Kai se miraron entre sí.

— ¿A quién le toca? —, le preguntó Ray a Kai enojado.

— A mí, pero te daré el gusto—contestó Kai echándose sobre los cojines del sofá nuevamente viendo como Ray se paraba y le otorgaba a Tyson uno de esos zapes geniales haciéndolo bajar la cabeza casi hasta la altura de las rodillas

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?!—Se quejaba adolorido, Kenny suspiro cansado de todas aquellas tonterías. A veces todos se preguntaban si Tyson en verdad era distraído o solo aparentaba ser estúpido para hacer molestar a todos.

— Recuerda que este torneo es para la caridad, el dinero ganado en mercancía y boletos será en beneficio a los hospitales y hogares cercanos a la zona donde ocurrió el incendio forestal hace algunas semanas… ¡déjame terminar! —grito al ver que el chico estaba a punto de protestar—, nosotros, los Majestics y los All Starz junto a más jugadores del mundo menos venido para participar en ello y atraer a más público sin recibir **nada a cambio**—aclaro ya que al parecer Tyson y (no lo negaba) él comenzaban a pensar más en los beneficios económicos que en la verdadera diversión, y eso no era bueno. Era algo que debían parar y qué mejor oportunidad que esa—. Los Majestics y los All Starz combatieron para ver quién de esos dos equipos se enfrentarían a los _campeones mundiales_, en pocas palabras, a nosotros; en una batalla final que se trasmitirá alrededor de siete países después de ocho días de combates… es decir, mañana—terminó remarcando con veneno lo último viendo como Tyson torcía la boca con una protesta atorada en la garganta.

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué no habrá cena?

Kai entrecerró los ojos y miró a Ray. Ambos asintieron antes de que Kai se levantase; ya estaban hartos de las tonterías dichas por el chico ¿Acaso no podía tomarse nada enserio?

Kenny y Max miraron de reojo al chico de tez bronceada, Kenny cerró la laptop y Max cerro las cortinas de la ventana de forma brusca.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?! ¡Deja de pensar en comida!—. Gritaron todos los del equipo Bladebreakers secundados por los gritos de Tyson y uno que otro golpe brutal.

.

.

.

— Bien, Dizzi capturó cada batalla de los All Starz y los Majestics, incluso también le pedí que grabara esta; y en un momento les enseñaré lo que pasó—decía Kenny con los nudillos rojos y el sudor impregnado en su frente. Tecleaba hasta que la voz de Dizzi interrumpió su tarea.

— _No me digan que en verdad no saben lo que ocurrió allá__—_dijo la bestia bit un poco burlona. Max que estaba igual de sudado que Kenny y los otros dos que estaban muy ocupados amarrando a Tyson en la bañera con cinta adhesiva después de ser masacrado a un nivel _apropiado_, habló.

— Lamentamos ser tan despistados…—susurro— ¿qué es lo que sabes Dizzi?—Se acercó un poco más tratando de no ser demasiado agresivo. No supo que tan agresivo podía ser hasta que Tyson llegó a su vida, debía darle las gracias por ello; aunque claro, debía ser después de que ese chico lograra deshacer las ataduras del chino y el japonés.

— _Nada que pueda ayudarlos… preferiría que ustedes lo vean por sí mismos._

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Dizzi?—, preguntó un despeinado Ray en un aterrador susurro, él era seguido por un furioso y serio (más de lo usual) Kai, quién cerró la puerta del baño después de salir—, porque acorde a nuestro estado mental actual, no te conviene poner a prueba tu seguridad—murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos

— _Bien, les diré lo que sé_—susurro la "atemorizada" Dizzi, por no decir que también estaba harta—_. Al parecer York Emily de cierto modo intimido a los miembros del grupo Majestics sin la necesidad de hablar o mostrar a su bestia bit en todo su esplendor._

— ¿Cómo pudo intimidar a Robert?—Preguntó Max algo confuso y más que eso sorprendido. Él sabía que el líder de los Majestics no era fácil de vencer ni teniendo a una poderosa bestia bit. ¿Cómo intimidar a un hombre así?

— _Eso mismo es lo que aún no puedo descifrar._

— No me vengas con estupideces—gruño Kai cerrando sus rojas manos—. Lo sabes, pero no quieres decirnos.

— _En realidad no Kai, ¡ah! Y un comentario, les sugiero a todos que beban algo para quitar ese estrés que tienen desde que llegaron a Australia…, no me sorprende que hayan descargado toda esa __**frustración y confusión**__ en Tyson._

— Él se lo buscó—rezongó Kenny girando su cabeza hacía la derecha. La garganta del joven Jefe comenzó a secársele y los ojos amenazaron con empezar a llorar.

— _¿En verdad? _—pausó dando paso a una gran tensión—. _Porque si los __**conociera**__ diría que cada uno de ustedes pasa por un momento difícil y están aquí solo por compromiso, eso sin mencionar que deben proteger su reputación como los __**campeones mundiales**__; y ahora mismo están pensando en el cómo fue que una simple chica estadounidense pudo destruir a grandes luchadores europeos en menos de media hora… ¿Me equivoco?… No, no me equivoco… chicos, déjenlo pasar. Porque si no están en condiciones de pelear, será mejor que no se presenten en esa batalla, porque, aún sabiendo el "secreto" de Emily; perderán._

La laptop se cerró bruscamente, pero no fue Dizzi quién lo hizo. Sino Kenny.

— Jefe—susurro Ray—. Creo que Dizzi…

— ¡Estaba equivocada!—, interrumpió Kenny con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo—. Quiero salir…—; sin pedir opinión y sin nadie que lo detuviera o intentara llamarlo, salió de la habitación tras un fuerte portazo al marcharse.

La habitación se inundo en un silencio bastante molesto hasta que Max habló—: Yo no estoy de ánimos para luchar—susurro con la cabeza baja, cuando la alzó miró a Kai quién miraba hacía el techo y después a Ray quién mantenía su cara oculta con toda su enorme melena oscura. —Lo siento chicos, pero Dizzi tenía razón conmigo.

— Max—susurro Ray—. No podemos perder-…

— Y no vamos a perder—dijo Kai saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Max iba a volver a hablar con la esperanza de amortiguar la fuerza de las palabras que usaría, pero la puerta golpeando contra la pared le interrumpió.

— ¡Hola chicos!—. Grito Hilary tambaleándose de izquierda a derecha con un rubor bastante evidente en sus mejillas

— Hilary—susurro Max sorprendido— ¿estás borracha?

— No—gimió ofendida alzando la trompa y cerrando los ojos fuertemente demostrando una actitud más infantil y peor que la de Tyson en su estado normal—, solo bebí una copa con las chicas y ya—dijo como si de eso pudiera excusarse

— Está ebria—aclaró Kai sin asombro.

— ¿A qué no saben de qué chisme me acabo de enterar? —, pregunto Hilary acercándose peligrosamente a Kai, quién solamente optó por quitársela de encima tomándola de sus hombros cubiertos por la chamarra color rosa y sentarla en el sofá para después retirarse con cautela.

— ¿Qué crees? No nos interesa—respondió Kai de forma cruel siendo interrumpido por la lúcida castaña.

— ¿A-aunque t-tuviera q-que ver c-con el triunfo de Emi contra los M-Majestics?—, apuntó a Kai como niña pequeña que trata de acusar a alguien, éste arqueó una ceja—. ¿Ahora si me es-escucharan verdad? Bola de i-ingratos—soltó un hipo y cayó al sofá acomodándose para dormir manteniendo los pies rozando el piso—, yo siempre hago las cosas por ustedes, y si no soy yo, es Dizzi…—las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos—. ¡Yo siempre quiero ayudar! ¡A demostrarles que no soy un estorbo! Y ustedes me gritan—murmuro sollozando—. ¡Son malos! Muy malos…—cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el sofá importándole poco que sus zapatos estaban llenos de tierra y cubría el sofá con esa suciedad.

— Hilary—musitó Max incomodo con la aclaración de Hilary, sobre todo porque hizo mención de Dizzi, quién al parecer había acertado con todo; sobre todo con él y con el Jefe—perdona—dijo acercándose a la castaña para agacharse y acariciar su cabeza.

— Gracias Max—susurro con la lengua entre los dientes—tu siempre tan lindo… ¿sabes? Si fuese otra chica seguramente te besaría, p-pero a mí ya me gusta otro chico—confesó completamente roja.

Max no supo qué decir ante tales palabras, solo sonrió de forma torcida parándose de nuevo, no iba a tentar a su suerte.

— Prometemos **no** volver a gritarte así Hilary—ayudó Ray mirando de reojo a Kai esperando a que él entendiera el mensaje subliminal en sus palabras: "Discúlpate".

Kai no respondió a la mirada pero si a las palabras.

— P-Perdona—murmuro el peliblanco casi con la intensión de largarse, comprar una botella de vinagre y tomársela toda de un solo trago

— Dime Kai… ¿A-a qué te saben esas palabras?—, pregunto una burlona Hilary son dignarse a pararse o a dejar de llorar.

— A vinagre—contestó groseramente. Hilary sonrió, con eso le bastaba.

— Ahora Hilary… ¿Podrías decirnos lo qué sabes sobre el triunfo de Emily contra los Majestics? —, preguntó Ray tratando de ser cuidadoso con su petición

Hilary se acurrucó más y musitó.

— _Mao-chan_, le enseñó **esa** técnica—informó Hilary antes de que las fuerzas se le fueran por completo, eso había llamando la atención de Kai y Ray. Max solo miraba por la ventana, preocupado, pero no por el torneo ni mucho menos por su título de campeón; no, eso, al rubio ya no le importaba más

Los minutos pasaron y los tres Bladebreakers presentes habían dejado que el reloj de manecillas colgado en la pared siguiera su constante tic-tac; hasta que Max pregunto—: ¿Qué harán?

— No lo sé—musitó Ray indeciso.

Kai estaba en la misma situación que todos ahí, esa estúpida computadora; ¿Acaso era adivina? Porque si era así no iba a pedirle permiso al enano para arrojarla por la ventana, solo la tomaría y la aventaría lejos para que dejara de meterse en asuntos privados…

_«__—__ ¿En verdad?…_ _Porque si los __**conociera**__ diría que cada uno de ustedes pasa por un momento difícil y están aquí solo por compromiso, eso sin mencionar que deben proteger su reputación como los __**campeones mundiales**__; y ahora mismo están pensando en el cómo fue que una simple chica estadounidense pudo destruir a grandes luchadores en menos de media hora… ¿Me equivoco?… No, no me equivoco… chicos, déjenlo pasar. Porque si no están en condiciones de pelear, será mejor que no se presenten en esa batalla porque aún sabiendo el "secreto" de Emily; perderán.»_

No, ella no sabía nada…

_«— __Kai, tu abuelo deberá ser arrestado__—__le informó Dickenson después de qué el peliblanco tomara asiento impaciente para saber el motivo por el cual lo mandaron a llamar__—__tú aun eres menor de edad y los bienes de Voltaire están todos a tu nombre, al parecer lo planeo para que la justicia no se hiciera con ellos… sin embargo no se te hará entrega de nada oficialmente hasta que cumplas los diecisiete, pero no es muy recomendable que te den en adopción puesto que no falta mucho para que te independices, aunque tienes que vivir con un adulto, dime ¿hay algún familiar con el que te puedas quedar?_

— _No__—__dijo después de reaccionar de su inexpresivo miedo, a estar solo__—__. No lo hay_

_El hombre mayor suspiro y dijo—: No tienes que ir al torneo si no quieres Kai._

_El peliblanco se levantó y solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza; si él no se presentaba sería algo estúpido puesto que esas tontas bolsas con patas y manos llenas de estupidez (diversión) y glotonería eran sus amigos. Y los amigos, estaban en las buenas…y en las malas. No podía defraudarles después de haber sido salvado por ellos, no de nuevo.»_

El arresto de Voltaire; ¡Ba! Eso no era un verdadero problema. Después de todo, ese viejo loco tendría que pagar las que hizo, no solo a los demás; sino a su propio nieto y por Kai estaba bien, en realidad le hizo pensar que sólo así iba a poder llevar el apellido Hiwatari sin remordimiento.

Ray por otro lado se dispuso a suspirar. Dizzi había acertado de cierto modo en él, tal vez no en algo tan preocupante, pero era un problema que le quitaba el sueño y hasta el hambre.

_«— __Ray, sabemos que lo más importante para ti es estar con tus amigos y ayudarles a vencer en los torneos; pero… quiero que entiendas. Que el Bley no va a sacarte de una deuda financiera…__—__le dijo un hombre de cabello negro. Para ser más precisos, el dueño del restaurant para que el que trabajaba__—__mucho menos en un mundo como este. _

— _No entiendo el por qué dices eso__—__ladeó la cabeza. No lo entendía en verdad, él trabajaba duramente y también estudiaba sin descanso, el bley era solo un hobbie que él tomaba por gusto para distraerse de vez en cuando_

— _Los empleados ya están comenzando a quejándose de tus constantes salidas Ray, ¿entiendes que no puedo dar favoritismos? __—__, el pelinegro asintió, comenzaba a entender a donde iba la plática__—. __Al principió era normal y tolerable ya que las oportunidades que te dio el señor Dickenson no se dan dos veces en la vida, pero…si sigues así, llegara un momento en el que debas elegir…El trabajo, o los torneos de bley.»_

Nunca se había percatado de las numerosas faltas del trabajo para ir a batallar a otro país para ganar más trofeos y admiradores, hasta que el propio jefe se lo restregó en la cara de la forma más tranquila y civilizada posible; y sabía que lo dicho por ese hombre algún día pasaría, su vida como cualquier ciudadano o su vida como un luchador de Beyblade.

Max se sentó en una silla bebiendo el jugo de naranja en su vaso, incluso se sintió tentado a mandar a todo y a todos al demonio para salir corriendo a Japón y quedarse debajo de su cama.

_«— __Judy… ¿Tú crees que es lo mejor? __—__, le preguntó su esposo sentado a un lado de la rubia en la sala ignorando que Max estaba arriba en el segundo piso escuchando todo con un vaso de vidrio pegado al suelo._

— _No lo sé… pero, esto ya me está colmando…, mi hijo Max__—__susurro__—__… He perdido mucho tiempo en mis investigaciones y con los All Starz, y no he tenido tiempo de ver a mi hijo en la etapa más importante de su desarrollo, ni siquiera sé cómo es su desempeño académico sin la necesidad de una computadora con avisos automáticos que me recuerde de investigarlo__—__musito cansada._

_Max no supo qué hacer aparte de seguir oyendo con atención y tristeza al saber que lo que decía Judy, era cierto; había olvidado las veces que se quedó dormido junto al teléfono en sus cumpleaños 10, 11, y 12 para recibir alguna llamada por parte de su madre o al menos una carta en la que le felicitara. Pero siempre llegaba un paquete con algún juguete o ropa tres días después con una seca nota de: __**Feliz cumpleaños hijo**__._

_Esos cumpleaños fueron de muchas cosas, menos felices._

— _Pero Judy, no debes renunciar a lo que te apasiona__—__trató de decir el padre de Max. A lo que la oji azul contestó._

— _Es mi última palabra; primero veré como está la situación y si es preciso renunciar para estar con Max tanto como me sea posible…entonces que así sea.»_

Max deseaba profundamente que su madre se quedase con él en Japón y junto a su padre y los tres pudiesen salir a vacacionar de vez en cuando en una aventura familiar como tanto fue su sueño durante años. Pero por otro lado sabía que las investigaciones para Judy eran como el Beyblade para él ¿cómo dejar algo que amas tanto hacer?

No quería ser el motivo de un desánimo por parte de su madre, aunque fuera ella misma la que decide separarse de su trabajo para estar con su hijo. Aun así, se sentía mal; confundido, irritado e incluso molesto.

Kai y Ray salieron, uno tres minutos después que el otro dejando pensativo al rubio, quién al notar que estaba solo en la sala; se giró y se marcó a su habitación

.

.

.

Kenny estaba sentado en una banca de metal en frente de una fuente que deslumbraba el agua a plenas horas de la noche; miraba las gotas que no lograban tocar de nuevo el interior de la fuente sintiéndose similar a ellas: Excluido.

Y nada de ello tenía algo que ver con los Bladebreakers, ni siquiera con Tyson, a quién terminó apaleando peor que a su oso café llamado "Dizzi 2", bien no era muy creativo con los nombres…

_«— __Cariño, Kenny en verdad desea ir a esa institución__—__decía su madre a su padre mientras Kenny estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor aún con la comida en el plato y con el vaso más lleno que vacío de agua._

— _No lo sé… tener a nuestro Kenny lejos… Sapporo no me parece un buen lugar, además es solo un niño__—__murmuraba bastante indeciso. _

_Solo pasaron unas horas después de que una carta llegara para Kenny a su hogar, cuando él abrió la carta y la leyó saltó, brincó, grito e incluso lloró por saberse aceptado en uno de los colegios privados de alto rango en tecnología de todo Japón; incluso leyó más de siete veces las palabras: _

_**«El Colegio se enorgullece de avisarle que su solicitud ha sido aceptada.»**_

_Solo para asegurarse de que no estaba quedándose ciego y ya no leía bien._

_Sin embargo para asistir sin ningún pago debido a la beca incluida necesitaba la autorización de ambos padres de familia. Su madre le abrazó, lo felicito y no dudo ni un segundo en firmar y pedirle que empacara lo necesario puesto que en ese colegio se podía vivir (un recurso para aquellos que vivían lejos de Sapporo). Pero su padre se mantuvo serio y le ordenó a Kenny que no hiciera nada, ya que él tenía que __**pensarlo**__._

_Kenny, sabía lo que su padre le diría una hora después de decirle ese "pensarlo". Un resonante __**NO**__._

_Y eso le tenía furioso, él no era mayor, grande físicamente, experimentado o menos ingenuo que cualquier otro niño de su edad, e incluso tenía un poco de miedo por separarse de sus padres para asistir a ese colegio. Pero ¡ese era su sueño por todos los cielos! ¡Era su sueño estar en un lugar donde le presentaran verdaderos retos sin tener que esperar a nadie! ¡Uno que soñó después de enviar su solicitud un año atrás!, Y su padre estaba negándoselo; aunque de cierto modo lo entendiera._

— _Ve Kenny…__—__dijo el hombre__—__, ve a ese torneo… cuando regreses te diré si irás o no__—__diciendo eso se levantó seguido de una furiosa esposa, dejando al pequeño solo._

_Por milésima vez, Kenny deseó tener un hermano o hermana la cual pudiese alivianar su tristeza con algún abrazo o palabras cariñosas. Incluso pudo decir que Dizzi era su único contacto humano cerca en esos momentos, se sentía solo, muy solo.»_

Kenny suspiro, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan grosero con Dizzi, quién lo acompañó hasta que se quedó dormido y ella sin batería. Había sido un verdadero idiota.

— ¿Jefe? —, escuchó para voltear y mirar a Max.

Por más vueltas que Max dio en la cama no pudo evitar sentirse mal y la televisión con un documental sobre las familias de las suricatas no le ayudaban (sobre todo porque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían), y tampoco lo hacía la película coreana _"Todos los Caminos Llevan a Casa"_ que hasta el momento no acababa y por lo que (apenas) lograba entender, el mocoso ese era un tirano. Lo demás era mierda que solo a un cabeza de chorlito le emocionaría ver; por lo que se levantó de la cama y salió notando que Hilary ya no estaba cosa que le extraño, una chica ebria por el mundo que caía rendida no se levantaba hasta 17 horas después como máximo… Por lo que tomó su chaqueta y salió a buscarla, no deseaba tener a Tyson sobre él por haber dejado que la borracha aguafiestas saliera con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Lo que Max no notó fue que Tyson había salido del baño y Dizzi tampoco estaba sobre la mesa.

— Max ¿Qué haces aquí? —, preguntó Kenny

— Buscando a Hilary.

— Y ¿para qué? ¿No se supone que salió con Mariah y Emily?

—Ven, te cuento en el camino

Kenny se levantó y siguió a Max quién comenzaba a explicarle todo. Bueno, al menos, solo lo que necesitaba ser contado.

.

.

.

Mariah caminaba por las calles sin nadie a su lado, completamente sola en la oscuridad de los caminos. Aunque ella sabía a dónde dirigirse, lo que no sabía era que encontraría a un chico algo peculiar con una petición no tan peculiar.

— ¿Kai? —, murmuro antes de ver como el chico sacaba a Dranzer en posición de batalla para después escucharlo decir.

— Veamos si esa famosa _técnica_ que uso Emily contra los Majestics funciona conmigo, ¿y quién mejor para probarlo que la _maestra_?

— Claro, hola Kai—murmuro molesta por la poca educación del peliblanco—. Por cierto, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—, preguntó Mariah con una ceja arqueada al procesar las palabras dichas por el compañero de Ray.

— Saca a Galux y pelea contra mí y Dranzer—ordenó Kai cada vez más impaciente.

— Escucha no sé de qué diantres me hablas, pero no tengo a Galux conmigo y no pienso pelear contra…—el bley de Kai golpeo el suelo a unos centímetros de sus pies para después regresar a manos de su dueño— ¡Kai! No estoy jugando.

— ¿Te parece que yo sí?—Murmuro preparado para lanzar a Dranzer otra vez—te lo diré por última vez, muestra a Galux, y pelea—espetó esto último provocándole un temor evidente a Mariah.

Lo curioso es que lo que parecía un juego a vista de todos iba a ser un tormento mortal para Mariah si no mostraba a su bestia bit y le enseñaba al loco de Kai una técnica que seguramente se inventó para molestarla (o destrozarla ya que al parecer si hablaba enserio).

— K-Kai…, e-espera yo.

.

.

.

Ray estaba dentro de un kiosco cuando una persona perturbó sus pensamientos.

— Hola Ray, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos, he?—, preguntó un chico de cabellos negros azabache y piel bronceada de altura más pequeña que la suya.

— Lee—susurro algo impresionado—, sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo—sonrió, no era por menospreciar a los Bladebreakers, pero ya le hacía falta encontrarse con los White Tigers. Sus viejos compañeros y casi hermanos—hola Gary, Kevin—saludó a los otros dos miembros—. ¿Dónde está Mariah?—Pregunto al ver que el único integrante femenino no estaba con los chicos.

— Ella dijo que saldría a pasear pero ya se ha tardado, vamos a buscarla—explicó viendo un toque de preocupación en Ray.

Vaya que el destino aún no se conformaba con golpearlo en el trasero, sino también lo golpeaba en la cara.

— Los ayudaré—dijo bastante decidido.

— Pero ¿no deberías estar con los Bladebreakers?... bueno, lo digo por…—no estuvo muy seguro de terminar esa oración.

— No iré—espetó caminando—andando.

¿A qué se refería Ray con esas palabras? ¿No iría al hotel… o no iría, a la competencia?

Kevin miró al gran Gary y vio que éste al igual que Lee, todos miraban la espalda de Ray con una confusión muy grande.

«Ray… ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo?», se preguntó el peli verde siguiendo al pelinegro seguido de Lee y Gary. Se lo debían preguntar después, ahora el único objetivo era encontrar a Mariah.

.

.

.

— Así que eso paso—susurro Kenny caminando a lado de Max—yo creo que Hilary no estaba ebria—dijo notando que Max no se había impresionado, y a estas alturas le hubiera sorprendido que lo estuviera.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque no entiendo el por qué nos dijo eso… es decir… ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo!—, se sostuvo la cabeza como si de tanto pensar ésta amenazara con desprenderse de su cuello. Esa Hilary, seguro se había divertido con esas palabras… cuando la encontrará.

— ¡Max! ¡Kenny!—Llamó a sus espaldas una peli naranja

— Emily…—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. No sabían desde cuando el mundo se les había hecho tan pequeño, pero en esos momentos Kenny y Max se sentían atrapados y casi asfixiados en él.

.

.

.

— ¿Crees que el plan funcionara?—Se escuchó decir a Tyson en medio de una habitación grande que al parecer era un hotel con más lujos que el de dónde estaban hospedados.

— Más vale—refunfuño Enrique sentado en una de las sillas de madera—porque de lo contrarío enloqueceré.

— Enrique—llamó Oliver sentado en una mecedora con una taza de té en manos—tú ya estás loco.

— Eso no importa—, interrumpió Robert. Miro como Hilary regresaba con un botiquín en manos—… lo importante ahora…

— No, no, no espera Hilary ¿qué harás?—Preguntaba Tyson alejándose de ella, pero estaba amarrado en la silla con cuerdas. Su cara tenía algunos moretones, su labio inferior estaba sangrando y el ojo tenía un gran golpe que lo obligaba a mantenerlo cerrado; cortesía de Kenny—. ¡NO!

—… es esperar a que esa bola de idiotas, se tranquilice—terminó de decir esperando a que esa extraña muchacha del cabello rosa tuviera razón.

_«Ahí fue cuando ocurrió, tan solo unos 40 minutos antes del encuentro entre los Majestics y los All Starz._

— _¡Mao-chan, ¿a dónde nos llevas?!__—__Gritaba Hilary siendo arrastrada por Mariah, al otro lado estaba Emily que también estaba siendo jalada por la chica de rosa, cada una en distinta mano._

— _Necesito hablar con ustedes__—__dijo antes de que las obligara a entrar a un camerino, al de los Majestics para ser más específica _

_En ese lugar estaban todos los del equipo Majestics esperando una buena explicación por la cual esa muchacha desconocida deseaba hablar con ellos._

— _Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?__—__habló Johnny con su actitud pesada y altanera de siempre._

— _Necesito que pierdan…__—__se limitó a contestar con seriedad la oji amarilla. Todos se mantuvieron callados ante tal cosa._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A caso se te zafó un tornillo mujer loca?!__—__Grito el pelirrojo siendo callado por la mano de Oliver._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? uhm, disculpa, no sé tu nombre__—__dijo con la cortesía con la que se le caracterizaba. _

— _Mi nombre es Wong Mariah y soy la antigua compañera de Ray__—__explicó__—__. Y el motivo por el cual quiero que pierdan es que…__—__suspiro__—__, no deseo ver a los Bladebreakers separándose._

_Eso había llamado la atención de muchos, tanto de las dos chicas como la de los Majestics que no se molestaron en ocultar su sorpresa._

— _Eso no es posible__—__dijo Enrique confiado y con ese optimismo tan encantador de él__—__ellos… son inseparables…, estoy seguro que lo son__—__susurro, aunque al ver la mirada de Mariah no estuvo tan seguro._

_El silencio inundó la habitación. Robert y Oliver se sumieron en la pregunta: ¿Es posible que eso suceda?_

_Mientras que Johnny se debatía entre: Decir alguna cosa para hacer que los demás hablaran ó quedarse en donde estaba sin hacer nada._

— _Mariah tiene razón__—__dijo un invitado entrando por la puerta sin importarle que su presencia iba a incomodar un poco a Emily puesto que ella se sentía algo sola sin su equipo._

— _Señor Dickenson__—__musitó Oliver cayendo en cuenta que nada de lo dicho por Mariah había sido mentira__—__. Entonces lo que dijo la dama Wong es verdad._

_Mariah arqueó una ceja algo sonrojada, nadie le había llamado "dama" ni mucho menos la habían llamado por su apellido. Ese chico era encantador._

— _Así es__—__dijo el hombre con un aire de tristeza puesto que sus mejores jugadores estaban teniendo dificultades personales que no iban a tardar en sacarlos del juego en poco tiempo__—__; me temo que está llegando el fin de los Bladebreakers._

_El hombre les pidió a todos sentarse para explicarles la situación paso por paso del cómo llegó a tal conclusión. Empezando por el Jefe._

— _Kenny ha sido aceptado en un colegio de alto prestigio en Sapporo y por lo que me contó, su padre posiblemente le niegue el acceso__—__bajo la mirada para mostrarse afligido—, aunque en ningún momento mencionó al equipo…es muy obvio saber lo que pasará sin el Jefe a lado de los Bladebreakers__—__carraspeó la garganta tomando el control de su voz y continuó. __—__Ray está siendo presionado para que elija entre el bley o su futuro… al parecer sus compañeros de trabajo ya comenzaron un movimiento troll en su contra debido a sus constantes ausencias y como todos sabemos, Ray necesita del dinero que gana ahí para vivir._

_Cielos, se dijeron todos, a pesar de que esos dos siempre se les veía alegres al igual que Tyson, pasaban por momentos muy importantes que no debían tomarse a la ligera; Robert se imaginaba que en algún momento los Bladebreakers tendrían que enfrentarse al mundo al otro lado de los torneos de bley _

— _En cuanto a Max… él ha tenido algunos problemas familiares, no me contó mucho al respecto pero solo mencionó a su madre__—__miró a Emily__—,__ ¿sabes algo al respecto?_

— _Lo único que sé es que Judy ha estado algo…__—.__ ¿Triste? ¿Desanimada? ¿Dolida? ¿Indecisa? __—__, distraída en todo lo que hace hasta ahora__—__dijo bajando la mirada algo nerviosa por abrir la boca más de lo que debía._

_Dickenson miró a Emily y optó por no hablar; posiblemente Emily también estaba preocupada por Judy a tal grado que le incomodaba hablar de ello._

— _Lo que si me sorprendería es que Kai estuviera en un problema siendo el único con la suficiente frialdad para solucionarlo por sí mismo… después de todo, él siempre da aires de superioridad con todos__—__bufó Johnny para después ver la expresión de Dickenson, dándose cuenta que, posiblemente Kai estuviera en un problema más grande._

— _Créanme cuando digo que… Kai, es el que peor la está pasando__—__se limitó a decir, el pobre chico no tenía a nadie a quién acudir después del arresto de su abuelo (qué por cierto, no fue un buen abuelo) y al parecer como todo lo demás, Hiwatari deseaba arreglar su problema por sí mismo; lo peor era que la soledad no le hacía bien en ningún sentido. Todos se mantuvieron serios, el hombre volvió a hablar__—__Pero lamentablemente, su caso es algo que deba mantener en secreto._

_Robert suspiro, comenzó a entender._

— _Entonces sugiere que…para mantener a esa bola de problemáticos unidos… ¿debemos perder la pelea?… no es que sus problemas no me importen, pero no le encuentro ninguna relación__—__dijo el peli morado algo extrañado._

_Dickenson sonrió y miró a la peli rosada, ella también miró al hombre mayor esperando a que él diera la orden._

— _Mariah se hará cargo de explicarles todo.»_

.

.

.

— ¡Espera Kai!—Grito Mariah corriendo por las calles siendo detenida por el bley que golpeó su tobillo haciéndola caer

— No sé qué diablos tengo que hacer—susurro regresando a Dranzer a sus manos, cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la peli rosada, se agachó y la miro seriamente—. ¿Cómo puedo vencer a Emily, Mariah?

Los ojos amarillos se abrieron desmesuradamente dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa y algo de miedo al ver los ojos del Hiwatari. ¡Lo había olvidado!

Ella convenció a los Majestics para que se dejaran vencer por Emily y así infringir un temor en los Bladebreakers…, pero todo tenía que salir a la perfección de lo contrario era muy posible que Kai y Ray notaran el poco esfuerzo que dieron los Majestics a la hora de pelear.

_«Todos estaban en espera de las palabras de la joven Wong. Ésta caminó con pasos lentos hacía una ventana atrás suyo y cuando llegó ahí comenzó a hablar._

— _¿Ese es "brillante" el plan? __—__Preguntó Enrique__—__Disculpa pero sigo sin entender._

— _Lo que Wong quiere decir es que con nuestra derrota podríamos infringir una cierta chispa en ellos para hacerlos regresar a su ánimo de siempre, pero…__—__dudó__—__yo no creo que podamos engañar a Ray, ni mucho menos a Kai._

— _A menos de qué en verdad estén en otro planeta__—__interrumpió Mariah. __—__Debe ser rápido, pero no tan rápido. Todos ellos están aquí para proteger el título de campeones mundiales, no porque en verdad ansíen pelear._

_La peli rosa pausó para poder darse el tiempo de explicar bien la situación, el problema era que ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El día anterior; de la nada le llamó Dickenson preocupado diciéndole que Ray estaba en un problema y cuando lo fue a ver a escondidas de los White Tigers también explicó las situaciones de los demás con una petición de ayuda. Tyson también estaba ahí y al parecer estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y por primera vez no lo vio realizar chistes de mal gusto. Ahí fue cuando su mente trabajo más lento que si boca, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Dickenson había aprobado su plan con una sonrisa algo torcida._

— _Ehm disculpen__—__interrumpió Emily__—__yo…, no entiendo en donde entró yo aquí._

— _¿En verdad no lo descifras Emily? __—__Preguntó Mariah sin mirarla, la chica de los anteojos lo sabía pero se sentía insegura de poder lograrlo. __—__ ¿O no quieres participar?_

— _Lo que digo es que…no creo que debamos meternos en sus asuntos__—__todos en silencio estuvieron de acuerdo__—p__ero aprecio mucho a cada uno de ellos y… sí, su separación es inevitable no habrá nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo._

— _Lo sabemos Emily__—__dijo Hilary mirando de reojo a la peli naranja__—__pero mientras no tengamos claro si es inevitable o no su separación, vale la pena intentarlo… ¿No crees?_

_Emily se quedó callada, era verdad pero aún así se sentía insegura; había visto a Judy muy mal y un simple torneo no iba a hacer de los Bladebreakers el equipo de siempre aún con todas esas preocupaciones. Kenny tendría que irse de la ciudad tarde o temprano para ir a una universidad de su nivel, Ray tendría que trabajar casi a tiempo completo para conseguir techo y estudios, y Kai… bueno, cual fuera que sea su problema, él tendría que solucionarlo pasando por alto al equipo, dejando solo a Tyson. Puesto que Max tendría que estar ha lado de Judy en esos momentos; siempre que él estaba con ella, Judy parecía más alegre y entusiasta en el trabajo._

— _Yo jamás dije que deseaba mantenerlos unidos como un equipo para seguir jugando Emily__—__dijo Dickenson aún con el semblante serio__—__; Sino para que puedan ayudarse en los problemas que les esperan en el futuro._

_Bien, era oficial; todos estaban adentro del plan. Ahora solo faltaba escuchar paso por paso.»_

.

.

.

—… yo también espero lo mismo—dijo Tyson ya con las heridas curadas—Por cierto, ¿Crees que ya estén en dónde deben estar?

— Sí, aunque… yo espero que nadie se tope con Mariah—susurro Hilary al saber que se había ido de lengua larga al mencionar a Mariah con una técnica súper secreta que la castaña se inventó para hacer salir a todos los miembros del grupo

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Oliver con una taza blanca de té en manos

— Porque dije que ella había sido la que inventó una técnica para vencer al enemigo con facilidad sin necesidad de usar a la bestia bit—rio un poco

— Y…era mentira—terminó Robert sabiendo bien que el trabajo de Hilary era inventar cualquier cosa para hacer que los Bladebreakers salieran de casa y vagaran por las calles, fingiendo una borrachera después de ser "perfumada" con alcohol y hacerla beber dos botellas de cerveza, no más ya que ese era el límite de la chica y la necesitaban en sus cinco sentidos

— Sí, vi a Kai y a Ray muy interesados en el tema… de hecho fueron los primeros en salir.

— Seguro fueron en busca de Wong—dijo Oliver serio bajando la taza de té

— Yo creo que debemos ir y asegurarnos de que no ocurra nada fuera de lo planeado—opinó Johnny levantándose—, no olviden que el señor Dickenson dijo que debíamos tener cuidado con Kai ya que cuando ese chico se emociona demasiado, tiende a ser peligroso.

El peli azul estuvo de acuerdo, Tyson lo sabía mejor que nadie, y más que con miedo; recordaría el rostro enfurecido de Kai con mucho dolor. Sobo su mejilla y salió en busca de sus compañeros de equipo junto a los Majestics.

.

.

.

— Max, ¿estás molesto?—preguntó Emily después de contar todo, absolutamente todo al Jefe y al rubio

— No, solo un poco sorprendido, ¿en verdad el señor Dickenson y Mariah planearon todo esto, solo para que los chicos y yo no nos separamos?

— Al parecer los demás también pasan por situaciones críticas—dijo Kenny bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose egoísta y diminuto

— No hicimos esto con mala intensión Max, solo para que sepan que, no deben separarse ante los problemas que los aquejen por separado—musitó Emily sintiéndose mal por haber contado todo, quería mucho a Max y no deseaba verlo confundido, más de lo que ya estaba.

— Yo no planeaba dejar a los Bladebreakers—dijo Max decidido aunque un poco conmovido—; ¿y tú Kenny?

El castaño calló, eso era suficiente respuesta para el Mizuhara.

— Max, Kenny…no sé lo que ustedes quieres, pero yo no deseo verlos…, separados—dijo Emily volteando la mirada para adelantarse y dejar un poco atrás a los dos chicos quién solo se preguntaban una cosa:

**¿Estaba llorando?**

«Emily». Susurro Max en sus pensamientos, el nudo en su garganta creció y por segunda vez. Pensó en el futuro y en el de su madre.

.

.

.

— Ray, no sabemos qué decirte—dijo Lee caminando al par de Ray, éste solo optó por no hablar, ya había expuesto su problema al líder de los White Tigers y a los demás del equipo pero no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de ellos. No hasta que una palma le pegó en la nuca. Era Kevin

— ¡¿Ese es un problema?!

— Kevin—susurro Gary sorprendido. Todos se habían detenido en medio de la acera al igual que Ray y el peli verde

— ¡No te armaste de valor para dejar la aldea y los White Tigers para ir tu solo más allá en el Beyblade para después rendirte ¿o sí?! ¡Ray! —Grito el peli verde ofendido por tan cosa, Ray era fuerte y listo y ahora salía con esas estupideces de "no sé qué hacer"— ¡¿Qué es lo que tú buscas en realidad?!

— ¿Lo que yo busco?

— ¡¿Qué es lo que tu deseas?!—, tomó a Ray de su playera blanca y lo obligó a agacharse a su altura—, ¿y qué es lo que te lo impide?—susurro en forma directa

.

.

.

— Kai—murmuro Mariah aún sentada ahí, el dolor había pasado pero su cuerpo parecía no querer moverse de donde estaba, el peliblanco aún seguía con el bley en manos pero ambas rodillas parecían estar pegadas al suelo y su cabeza colgaba hacía abajo, temblando ligeramente. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?… Pelea, no es…—susurro.

— Nada—murmuro entrecortadamente haciéndole pensar a la peli rosa que él necesitaba compañía. Pensaba ver a Ray y encontrar una forma de ayudarle, pero al parecer Dickenson tenía razón, Kai necesitaba más ayuda que los demás incluyendo el problema mayor que era el hecho de que estaba solo.

— ¿Sabes? Conozco un lugar al que puedes relajarte un rato—se levantó con algo de duda sacudiendo su pantalón blanco, posiblemente en esos momentos parecería que había caído a una cloaca—ven—le extendió su mano derecha, pero él no se movía— ¿quieres que te cargue?

— No quiero nada—contestó groseramente levantándose no sin antes aguardar a Dranzer en la bolsa del pantalón. Sin embargo cayó al suelo nuevamente después de que sus pies fueron separados brutalmente del suelo por una patada de Mariah. Cuando la miro, ella lo observaba con seriedad; dándole a entender que esa miradita asesina no iba a servir contra ella.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres? —Preguntó nuevamente. Kai se levantó rápidamente como si fuese un experto en las artes marciales haciendo que Mariah volviera a intentar tirarlo, él esquivo la patada saltando para después contraatacar, sin embargo no sabía que las mujeres chinas eran más difíciles de domar que las chicas japonesas, al menos eso pensaba Wong— ¡¿qué es lo quieres Kai?!—le grito Mariah separándose de él para después ir al ataque de nuevo, ella era maestra de Kun Fu y era muy improbable que Kai le ganara.

— ¡Qué me dejes solo!—contestó tomando la mano de la chica dándole la vuelta para torcerla y rendirla, pero ella se zafó del agarre para después golpear su pierna justamente en el peroné haciéndolo doblegar y arrodillarse

— ¡En verdad quieres estar solo!—, bloqueó el puño que se dirigía a su cara. Miró los ojos nublados de Hiwatari— ¡contesta!—rogó completamente dispuesta a ayudarle.

.

.

.

Tyson y Hilary se habían separado de los Majestics con el objetivo de encontrar a los chicos, Hilary llamó al número del hotel en el que estaban hospedados y efectivamente, todos los Bladebreakers estaban en las calles en busca de quién sabe qué.

— Hilary ¿quieres dejar de chasquear los dedos? Me pones nervioso—dijo Tyson a la castaña a su lado

— No porque si no lo hago yo también me pongo nerviosa e incluso irritada

— ¿Y ahora no lo estás?—murmuro el chico torciendo un poco la boca. Joder, su trabajo solo era hacerse el tontaina y no intervenir en la salida de los chicos para que éstos pudieran relajarse y pensar un poco en sí mismos. Sin embargo terminó siendo el occiso de todos y casi fue a parar al hospital por ello.

— Sólo concentrémonos de buscar a esos problemáticos y regresemos al hotel—bufó la chica dispuesta a ignorar al Kinomiya quién solo sonrió torcidamente.

.

.

.

— Me alegra que ya estés mejor—masculló Kenny preocupado por Dizzi, no debió tratarla así y estaba decidido a pedirle una disculpa en cuanto le hablase de nuevo.

Emily asintió mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente en el hotel donde se hospedaban los All Starz, sin embargo los demás del equipo estaban afuera en una supuesta fiesta a la que Emily se negó a ir a pesar de la insistencia de los chicos.

— Gracias—susurro ella—disculpen que los haya obligado a venir.

— Tranquila, además fue una invitación, no nos obligaste a nada—respondió Max demostrando común amabilidad. Verla llorar no fue una experiencia grata pero al menos era algo que Kenny y él fueron capaces de controlar; una vez tranquilizada ella les invitó algo caliente de beber y ambos (aunque no muy convencidos) aceptaron.

.

.

.

En otro punto de la ciudad los Majestics estaban caminando sin ninguna charla en particular, es mas Oliver comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la situación, y ni qué decir de Enrique.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo?—Preguntó Johnny desesperado por el incómodo silencio.

— Nada aparte de rondar por las calles sin encontrar nada—contestó Enrique con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla azules.

— Y podría decirse qué, ayudamos a los Bladebreakers a no cometer sus típicas locuras—ayudó Oliver a lado de Robert

— Y hablando dé…—dijo el peli morado apuntando con la mirada a Ray junto a los White Tigers, al parecer un chico peli verde estaba zangoloteando a Ray. —Ahí está Ray.

Ray Kon estaba indeciso de hablar o más bien, de contestar a la pregunta hecha por Kevin: _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

**¡Luchar a lado de Driger y seguir peleando en los torneos de bley! **

_¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía?_

**El trabajo, la escuela, los deberes, y su futuro.**

— Yo…, no quiero abandonar el bley—contestó al fin después de ver los ojos llameantes de Kevin, como si él deseara hallar al viejo Ray atrapado en los hilos bastardos de la vida—; pero lo que me impide pensar en las victorias, es el trabajo y la preocupación de un techo y estudios—finalizó bajando la cabeza. Se sintió estúpido, avergonzado y curiosamente, aliviado.

Kevin lo soltó satisfecho con la pregunta, pero no sabía qué decir para poder calmar la intranquilidad que azotaba la cabeza de uno de sus _hermanos._ Al parecer nuevamente había empezado algo que no podía terminar.

— Me alegra saber que has recapacitado Ray—dijo Robert seguido de los demás que al parecer sonreían. Enrique portaba su sonrisa burlona, Oliver una más elegante, Johnny una de medio lado con los brazos cruzados y Robert sólo se mostraba complacido.

— ¿Los Majestics? ¿Qué hacen por estos rumbos?—Preguntó Lee recuperando su capacidad del habla. Kevin lo había sorprendido demasiado.

— Sólo paseábamos—contestó Enrique sin dejar de sonreír—para ver algo como esto.

.

.

.

— ¿Y… b-bien?—Pregunto una agitada peli rosa arrodillada junto a un acostado Kai quién solo miraba el cielo, perdido y liviano, como si se hubiera quitado una enorme carga de encima—, hemos quedado en empates.

— ¿Y bien, qué?

— Vamos, acompáñame—pidió nuevamente parándose, temblando un poco debido al esfuerzo provocado hace algunos minutos, sus músculos arderían en la mañana, estaba segura.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó cómo si no supiera. Pero una voz muy parecida a la suya le dijo a Kai: _"Deja de hacerte del rogar y acepta"_. Pero el maldito orgullo.

— Pues por un café y después al lugar que te había dicho antes—dijo extendiéndole la mano otra vez. Kai dudo mucho, pero después de unos segundos Mariah le preguntó—: ¿Me dejarás con la mano extendida?

— No te daré el _gusto_—dijo el peliblanco aceptando la suave mano que hace unos momentos impacto contra su mejilla en forma de un puño, uno muy fuerte y doloroso. Pero la mano de la china en esos momentos, era suave y más pequeña que la suya.

— Pero tú invitas el café—espetó con una larga risa que no tardó en contagiar a Hiwatari quién solo sonrió levemente. Eso para Mariah fue un gran, pero gran, logro.

— Claro—contestó sin dejar de sonreír como ya hace un tiempo que no lo hacía. Desde la noticia que le dio a entender que le esperaba mucha soledad al regresar a Japón había perdido el gusto por mostrarse feliz; aunque a esas alturas ya pocas cosas le hacían feliz.

Una parte de él agradeció silenciosamente la compañía de la antigua compañera de Ray. Ahora entendía el por qué Kon hablaba muy bien de ella y de los White Tigers en algunas charlas que tuvieron mientras los otros hacían sus típicas jugarretas.

.

.

.

Kenny y Max se quedaron a ver una película de terror junto a Emily, al parecer los demás miembros de los All Starz habían sido llamados por uno de los ejecutivos para celebrar el triunfo, que curiosamente fue Emily quien lo obtuvo, pero ella dijo sentirse mal por lo que los demás se fueron con tranquilidad.

_**Ju-On**__. Cuando una persona muere en una incontrolable __**ira**__, nace una __**maldición**__. _

_La maldición ya hace en el lugar de la __**muerte**__, y todos los que entran son consumidos por su __**furia**__._

— No puedo creer que par _descoloridos_ maten a tantas personas—temblaba Kenny abrazando sus rodillas sentado en el sofá color marrón enfrente de una televisión de plasma.

— Así es la historia mi querido genio—habló Emily centrada en la pantalla, emocionada y burlona.

Max, a pesar de que sentía mucho miedo debido a la película y a los _descoloridos_, se mantuvo sereno y bastante callado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Max?—preguntó Emily notando el desánimo del rubio.

— Me preguntaba…—su mirada vagó hasta la ventana—…sí los Bladebreakers seguirán siendo un equipo este año.

Kenny cerró sus manos impotente, el miedo se disipó con la culpa que sentía, "díselo" gritó su mente; pero aún no había nada decidido, su padre aún no daba su última palabra por lo tanto, no había nada que contar, ni nada que temer, al menos no por su parte; tenía la certeza que Dizzi había acertado con todos, todos estaban en dificultades y probablemente, los Bladebreakers desaparecerían inevitablemente.

— No lo acepto—masculló furioso. Max le miró de reojo y Emily lo observó extrañada. —No aceptaré…nada de, eso.

Max y Emily no entendieron del todo el cambio de humor que Kenny estaba teniendo. Pero Max se daba una cierta idea puesto que lo sentía en su corazón. Algo inevitable estaba a punto de pasar y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo. ¿O sí?

**=/Continuara\=**

* * *

_Aunque no lo crean, el Kai x Mariah va a ser poco explícito, entiendan al pobresito de Kai, ahora mismo no lo pondré en Mod-Romantic. xD así que espero no me quieran matar por el hecho de que sus preciosos ojos no desprendan corazones xDDDD _

_Bueno, espero que esta diminuta historia les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Y si lo quieren supongo que los veré en el que sigue. _

_**¡Dejen sus Reviews!**_

**JA NE!**


End file.
